The popularity and convenience of digital devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images and videos to become ubiquitous. Users of digital devices engage in many different forms of communication, including text chat, email, voice calls, and video calls. For example, video calls can be established between devices to provide, to the participants of the call, audio communication as well as video images depicting the participants.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.